


When the Pirates Meet the Ghost

by shootingstar97 (orphan_account)



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost/Gokaiger crossover. After finding a stone both the Gokaigers and Ghost gang get teleported. When they meet they have to discover how to get home and deal to parallel univeses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii I can't believe I'm finally bringing this story to you all because I was thinking about it since a long time. I wanted to finish TTNA first, but I god lazier and lazier... so I'm bringing it now.
> 
> I'm now bringing two news:
> 
> 1- TTNA is in hiatus. I got a problem with my notebook and I'm too lazy to re-write the new chapters. I'd do it anyway but my mom is considering fix my notebook (even tho she already bought a new one) so I will put in hitatus for now and write this story for you.
> 
> 2- I created a Fiverr account and I'm willing to draw fiction stories starting $5! I can also write fanfictions (must be from a fandom I know) just tell me. If you want me to write for you check [here](https://www.fiverr.com/driespindola/write-a-fiction-based-short-story-for-you?funnel=bbde4fd0-d0bd-4d93-a892-c4e8d91b6f1e).
> 
> Anyway enjoy this story!

 The Gokaigers are being sussessfull in their treasure haunting, managing to get almost all Greater Powers and defeating Zangyack everyday. But as their goal approaches, the Greater Powers became harder and harder to get. Today they were searching the entire town for a hint to the next Great Power, but it was in vain.

“My legs are destroying me...” Luka threw herself in the main room's couch, exausted as everyone else.

“Gai wasn't even useful to find a sentai member.” Joe said, sitting close to Luka.

“What can I do???” Gai contested.

“Bird, this time you must give us a hint.” Marvelous said, holding Navi violently with both hands. Navi couldn't get any hint for the next Great Power, which made Marvelous very pissed.

“Ahhhhhh help me!!!!!”

Gai, Don and Ahim needed to hold Marvelous in order to stop him. Joe and Luka couldn't care less about them though, they are as angry as Marvelous and think he is right. Soon, Gai and the others managed to calm Marvelous and he decided to sat down on his chair.

“I'll bring s-some water for you.” Gai nervously said, going to the kitchen.

Gai sighed in relief, seeing that the things got calmer. When he went to the kichen, he saw a really bright light coming from the window. He tried to see something in curiosity, but the light is bliding him, so he ran to Marvelous.

“Marvelous-san, you must see something!”

“You should bringing me some water.” Marvelous protested.

“But you can't believe what I saw! A huge bright light just above us!”

Gai usually overrates the things, so nobody care. But this time is different, just by looking at him, you could tell he's telling the turth, so they are really interested in this light. They landed from GokaiGaleon and immediately saw the huge light Gai mentioned. They came closer, and a hard and beautiful stone.

“It's so beautiful!” Gai screamed amazed.

“I wonder how much it costs.” Luka said also amazed.

“Luka!” Don screamed.

Marvelous just look to the stone with a malicious smile, that stone might be retated to a Greater Power. He decided to pick the stone, but when he did, an electric current caught him.

“Marvelous!”

“Marvelous-san!”

Everyone screamed and hold Marvelous in shock. They were caught by the same eletricity that caught Marvelous. Suddenly, they all dissapeared from that place.

* * *

 In Daitenkuu Temple the things are pacefully. It's been a while that no misteries apeared. Akari decided to seach for a way to save Takeru, since his time is declining. Kanon decided to help Narita and Shibuya with the housework. Alan and Makoto is training and Takeru is meditating. Onari was outside walking when he suddenly came in the Temple.

“Takeru-dono! Everyone!”

“What's happened?”Takeru asked.

“There's a huge light outside, you all must see.”

Everyone decided to check, it might be a Ganma's plan. When they arrived, they saw a beautiful and sparkling stone. In curiosity, Takeru picked it, but an eletricity current caught him.

“Takeru!”

Everyone screamed in worry and decided to hold him, but they were caught by the same eletricity. Suddenly, they all dissapeared from that place.

* * *

 When Takeru woke up, he was alone. He screamed for each one of his friends, but there's no reply. The only thing he could see was a Curry shop. He decided to enter, and discover where he is.

When he entered a vision caught him. A man looking like a pirate was eating a curry while looking to him, he's holding the same stone he is. He approached the man.

“Hi boy. Want some curry?”

 


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the acident, the ghost team and the gokaigers meet...

When Joe wake up, he didn't have idea of where he is, it was just a desert place and no one seems to be around. He only could think about Marvelous. What happened with him? Is he well and alive? He was very worried. After walking a while he saw a men wearing blue leather clothes, with the same worried face as him.

“Who are you?” Joe asked, this guy probably have something to do with Marvelous disappearance.

“Is none of you bussiness. Where's Takeru?”The guy asked.

“Do you think I would care about where this guy is?”

“I feel like you are the responsible for this, and I'll make you talk” The man picked an eyecon, ready to transform.

“I guess I'll have to do the same.” Joe picked his Ranger Key, also ready to transform.

“ _Henshin”_

“ _Gokai Change”_

The two guys ran two each other, attacking. They didn't wanted to give up. Both have much desire in their faces.

* * *

 

When Akari woke up, she felt numb. She was worried for what happened to takeru and called for him but there's no answer, she even tried to call for Onari and the others but also there's no answer. She is alone.

The place was quiet and the sky was starry buy Akari couldn't help in having fear in being alone in that place. She walked for a while in hope that she can find someone. Suddenly, a Ganma appeared running towards her, she took her shiranui in other to fight back but a girl appeared in front of her.

“Run for a safety place!” The girl said.

“How you can she the Ganm-”

“That's not time for this, run now.”

Akari left seeing the girl taking a key and transforming, she is curious to know what the hell she is and why she can see the Ganma.

* * *

 

When Kanon wake up, Narita and Shibuya are looking at her. It was a little surprising but she is glad that some of her friends are with her. But she's worried with Takeru and her brother.

“Where Takeru-kun is?” Kanon asked.

“We couldn't find him...”Shibuya said with some worry.

“And onii-chan?”

“We couldn't find him either...”Narita said.

They were alone and didn't have idea of where they are so they tried to call for help. Close to the place where they are has a huge Galleon anchored. They approached, seeing a female voice calling.

“Marvelous-san! Joe-san! Luka-san! Gai-san! Where are you?”

Kanon decided she should help.

“Girl, what is happening here?”Kanon asked politely.

“My friends disappeared, I don't know where they are.”The girl answered.

“Our friends also disappered, suddenly we woke up here.”Shibuya said.

“How does they disappeared?”A blonde man appeared, asking.

“Our friend picked up a sparkling stone and suddenly he acted strange and we woke up here.” Narita said.

“The same thing happened with Marvelous-san!”The girl said surprised.

“We should look for them together. My name is Kanon and they are Narita and Shibuya. What are your names?”

“I'm Ahim and he is Don. Is a pleasure to meet you.” Ahim politely said, giving her hand to Kanon.

* * *

 

When Gai when up everything was bland for a while... until he noticed the face of someone lying down in front of him, face to face. That surprised him, who couldn`t help but scream. His scream surprised the guy, who screamed as well. Both were scared of each other, so they decided to run for cover.

* * *

 

“Hi boy. Want some curry?”The man asked while tasting his delicious food.

“No, thanks. I can't eat.”Takeru politely answered. “Who are you?”

“I'm Captain Marvelous.” He said. “You are a strange kid. Don't you know you should introduce youself before asking someone's name?”

“I'm sorry. My name is Tenkuuji Takeru. I'm lost and I don't have idea of where I am...”

“I'm in the same situation... but thanks God there's food here.” Marvelous said before taking a sparkling stone of his pocket. “Everything because of this thing...”

“Wait...” Takeru said surprised. Marvelous had the same stone as him.

Their presences in that place can't be coincidence.

 


End file.
